Artemis Fowl II
Artemis fowl II is a child prodigy. He is Irish, has black hair, mismatched eyes and is a criminal mastermind. Personality Artemis has the "highest tested IQ in Europe". In the beginning of the series, he regards everyone as his inferior, as his latest school counselor, Dr. Po, has correctly concluded. He trusts no one completely, not even his parents nor his bodyguard, only himself. Though he is quite distant to his parents, Artemis loves them and cares for their welfare, as shown when he relinquished half of the ransom fee he received in Artemis Fowl ''(book) in the hopes of curing his mother's insanity. Initially, Artemis seems to possess a cold, ruthless, almost psychopathic nature. He rarely laughs or jokes. He is shown to have daily pessimism in the first book. A smug, sarcastic and extremely intelligent criminal mastermind, it is shown though that sometimes he also regrets and detests his own schemes, but passed it as necessary for the sake of his father's life. However, as the series progresses, influences from his family and the fairies have him showing the more compassionate side of himself. Artemis forms friendships and became much more selfless, doing things for others without demanding payback. As Holly has noted, he has also developed a sense of humor. During The Time Paradox, during his procession to the past with Holly Short, he seems to have begun showing signs of puberty, and seems slightly more aware of his female counterpart. Also during The Time Paradox Artemis takes note of and is appalled by how antagonistic he was at a younger age, and how sadistic he once was toward certain others, one namely being Dr. Kronski. Despite his vast intellect, Artemis is somewhat lacking in social skills, and is sometimes shown as lonely and miserable. Though he states in the first book that the only medical problem he has is a slight dust mite allergy, he has been known to edit out events and traits which he does not like (namely, a gasp of fear when exiting a train in The Arctic Incident) from his memory. Despite this, he is an expert in psychology and sociology. Unfortunately, in the final book, Artemis has begun to suffer from a fairy condition known as Atlantis complex. It is marked by hallucinations, paranoia, multiple-personality disorder, and OCD. History The Fowl Family is an Irish criminal dynasty which dates back to at least the Norman Conquest, which has amassed a stupendous fortune through both legitimate and illegitimate excursions. These fortunes have been placed in danger in recent times by Artemis' father, Artemis Fowl Senior, who invested a huge chunk of the Fowl fortune in founding new shipping lanes to the country of Russia, following the breakdown of communism there. The Russian Mafia did not take kindly to a westerner playing in on their market, launching a stolen missile and sinking his vessel, the ''Fowl Star. Artemis Fowl I was injured and held hostage following a sweep for any survivors. Artemis, who was ten at the time his father disappeared, decides to regain the Fowl fortune. Following leads on the Internet, he discovers the existence of an underground world of fairies, and at age twelve, attempts to, and succeeds at stealing their gold. Physical Appearance Artemis is said to be abnormally pale, even unto the likes to being compared to a vampire on several occasions. His smile is said to be vampiric. He is very slender and not physically fit, with dark black hair. In the Graphic Novel, it shows that Artemis has a prominent widow's peak, although in the books it is mentioned that his hair falls over his forehead, suggesting it to be styled differently. He used to have icy blue, but, thanks to traveling through Limbo, he aquired heterochromia iridium as he and Holly Short swapped eyes; each now have one blue eye and one hazel eye. However, in the end of The Last Guardian, after Artemis' original body has died, Artemis' soul is inserted into a clone's body, and both his eyes are now blue again. After No.1 helps them travel through time again, he enters the time stream physically fourteen, comes out in the past seventeen, and returns to the present at the age of fourteen again. In The Lost Colony, Artemis Fowl hitches a ride with a demon on a time jump. When he returns to his time stream, his pointer and middle finger have been switched. Throughout the whole series, there is no other mention of this physical deformation except at the end of the fifth book when he reveals he has stolen magic. In The Graphic Novel Artemis at age twelve is shown to be slightly shorter than Holly who is 3'3''. Butler is depicted at an accurate height, as are the fairies, meaning that Artemis is significantly smaller than most 12 year olds being only about 3 feet tall. Realistically by 15 he should have then only been about 3'5'' as males only grow about 5 inches between 13 and 15. Biography The Arctic Incident Having been sent to boarding school, Artemis is bored from undergoing psychiatric treatment for nothing in particular to his mother's concern. He leaves in the middle of a session (in which he is asked of someone he considers worthy of his respect and he cannot think of any) when Butler informs him that the Russian Mafia has sent a video demanding ransom for Artemis's father. On their way to rescue him, Artemis is stopped by Captain Holly Short, who (along with Foaly, Julius Root, and the rest of the LEP) suspects him of smuggling human batteries to the B'wa Kell goblin rebellion. After Artemis is proved innocent, he strikes a deal with the LEP, in which he will help them capture the real culprit in exchange for their aid in the rescue of Artemis the first. Opal Koboi, the mastermind behind the rebellion, pixie genius and owner of Koboi Laboratories, a company which has designed numerous gadgets for the LEP, along with disgraced-in-the-first-book Briar Cudgeon, makes her move. She captures and renders Foaly helpless, unleashes the goblins against the city, shuts down all LEP, weoponry, and send goblins to ambush Holly, Artemis, Butler, and Root. After Foaly managed to send them a warning of the havoc below, Artemis decides to abandon his father pro tempore, and, together with the team, saves Haven City. They then return to the Arctic to get Artemis's father rescued. Artemis uses the controversial tactic of faking shooting his own father, using his own blood in the process, then lures the Mafia away from the body so that the fairies can rescue him. There are two epilogues. In the first, Butler persuades Artemis to thank Holly for her efforts in the rescue, which he found very difficult and taxing. Holly shoots a hole through a fairy coin with the finger Artemis has helped her heal. She then tells him to keep it, to remind him of the good person he is deep down and for him to improve himself in the future. In the second epilogue, Artemis is back at school in the counselor's office. The counselor, Dr. Po, asks if Artemis has finally found someone worthy of his respect, and he says yes, thinking of his father, Butler, Holly Short and Julius Root. The Eternity Code Soon after his father is rescued at the end of The Arctic Incident, Artemis Fowl II knows that his time of freedom is nearly at an end. His last venture, or so he tells himself, is to show Jon Spiro, a shady IT businessman, the C Cube, a minicomputer created from LEP technology stolen during the Fowl Manor siege. Artemis offers to keep the Cube off the market for one year in exchange for a ton of gold, but Spiro instead steals it and it is finally revealed that Artemis was lured into his trap. Butler is fatally injured by Arno Blunt, Spiro's bodyguard who attempted to kill Artemis, but Artemis freezes him and transfer him to the Ice Age Cryogenics Institute, to wait for the fairies' aid. Below in Haven, the city is shut down due to a 'ping', which is actually the C Cube incidentally picking up the LEP on radar when Artemis demonstrated its performance to Spiro. After that, Holly Short is sent to investigate when a mysterious caller has shown extensive knowledge of the Fairy People, only to find it was Artemis's plan to send for help. After Holly had revived Butler and the LEP is informed of the situation, the two groups again strike a deal. Holly (and later Foaly also in secret) will aid Artemis in retrieving the C Cube, but Artemis has to agree to have his, Butler's and Juliet's mind wiped after the mission. The plan succeeds, but Spiro has expected this and catches Artemis as he takes the Cube. Switching to Plan B, Artemis lures Spiro into Phonetix, Spiro's major rival company, and there escapes with the Cube and defeats Spiro. Afterwards, Artemis uses the C Cube to nullify Mulch Diggum's criminal record, and transfer some of Spiro's fortune to the Fowl account, and some to a legitimate organisation. Though Holly and Foaly both objected, saying that Artemis has almost become a nice person, and that the wipe might reverse their effect on his personality, Commander Root insisted on mind-wiping Artemis and his associates. Artemis has planned for this, however, and instructs Mulch to remind him when the time is right, secretly giving Mulch a copy of records disguised as the gold coin Holly had given him back in the second book. Before the mind wipe, Holly mesmerises Artemis and asks him if he has left anything to trigger a total memory recall. Artemis avoids telling her about the disk disguised as a gold coin with mirrored contact lenses. He tells the fairies about an e-mail sent to himself, internet storage space, and a time capsule in the garden. Artemis wakes up the next morning to find the contact lens in his eyes and vows revenge on the person who is "spying on him.", and it can be implied from the text that he has once again returned to his unlawful ways. The Opal Deception The Opal Deception follows Artemis as he struggle to regain his lost memories to save the planet from the revenge of an old rival, Opal Koboi, and clears the name of an innocent LEP officer. Opal plans to terrorise and eliminate all of those who had been against her in the past, starting with Julius Root, Holly Short, Foaly and Artemis, while still remaining undetected by tricking the public into belief of her continued coma. After assassinating Commander Root and framing Captain Holly Short for the feat, Opal proceeds to murder both Artemis and Butler by a bio-bomb. Only Butler's high-tech gear, soldier intuition, a mattress, and a three story fall save them. Holly rescues and takes him to the Temple Bar area in Ireland, where Holly explains the situation to him and asks for his help. Opal follows them there and captures them, after stunning Artemis who was giving her a lecture on her psychotic frame of mind, fortunately, Artemis still has his phone connected to Fowl Manor while bantering with Opal. Holly and Artemis are transported in Opal Koboi's stealth shuttle to the Eleven Wonders of the World Exhibit, an old fairy theme park depicting scale models of human architectural wonders. The park is now overrun by trolls resorting to cannibalism to survive. After a short chase, Holly and Artemis are trapped on the roof of the Temple of Artemis, during which Artemis had brief flashes of memories of the Arctic. Meanwhile, the LEP is alerted of the Commander's demise and of Holly's association. Mulch escape while in a vessel to his hearing and finally managed to get to Fowl Manor. There he found Butler and uses Artemis's disk to return his memories to him. They analysed the conversation between Opal and Artemis and Holly in Temple Bar and proceeded to rescue them. After being rescued by Butler and Mulch's natural talents, the team proceeded to stop Opal in bringing the fairies and humans together. They trick her into opening a secret "booty box", a smuggling compartment with technological advancements, with shaped charges in it on her stealth shuttle. Opal was going to use the charges to lead a probe encased in ten million pounds of molten iron to destroy Haven City. The book ends with Holly quitting the LEP after her name is cleared, unimpressed by Commander Root's replacement, and starting Short and Diggums: Private Investigation, a PI firm, with Mulch. The Lost Colony In The Lost Colony, Artemis teams up with Holly and the Section Eight, a covert division of the LEP, in a double mission to secure a demon as well as his homeland and its inhabitants from being exposed due to a disintegrating spell and a new, cunning prodigious mastermind. The book opens with Artemis and Butler waiting in Barcelona, Spain for what is later revealed is actually the materialisation of one of the eighth type of Fairies, a Demon, in which Artemis considers will be an essential evidence to his theory. Artemis is going through puberty, and finds himself repeatedly being distracted by girls, especially the pretty blonde one at the nearby restaurant and Maria, the extremely attractive limousine driver. When a demon appears, though several metres off target, Artemis grabs onto him and takes a quick trip back through time. Butler, coincidentally wearing a silver bangle Juliet had sent to him from Mexico, is able to pull him back, due to silver being the most effective dimensional anchor, thus saving Artemis's life. However, Artemis does not arrive unchanged; He found out that two fingers on his left hand, the index and the middle, have switched places, making him 'unique'. Meanwhile down in Haven, Holly and Mulch are having some trouble with their PI business, as Holly's face is always blowing their cover. With some advice from Artemis, they are chasing after the pixie Doodah Day, a legend fish smuggler, and after a couple of glitches, managed to outwit him. They are forced to relinquish him, however, when Wing Commander Vinyaya shows up with an Artemis Fowl business for Holly, though not before Mulch slipped a tracker into Doodah's boot. Holly and Mulch are taken to Section Eight, a secret and lavishly funded division of the LEP responsible for monitoring demon activity. There, Vinyaya and Foaly, newly recruited from the LEP ranks as the technical consultant, fills them in on the demon situation. Demons are the eighth family of the fairy People which refuses to move below ground after The Battle of Taillte ten thousand years ago, deciding instead to move their island, Hybras, into Limbo, a place where time does not exist, using a volcano as their source of power. But due to the enormity of the volcano's force, the demon warlocks initiating the time spell cannot control the power and, though they succeed in transporting Hybras, they themselves were flung into space to their deaths, and Hybras is now stuck in Limbo, though sometimes demons randomly 'pop up' over the centuries due to their lunar attraction, and most recently, in Barcelona. Foaly have been calculating demon materialisation, and found out that he had mispredicted the exact spot of the materialisation. However, for some unknown reason, Artemis got it correct, and, after submitting that she is contacting Artemis in secret, Holly is sent to question him. The narration then switches to Limbo, telling the story of the imp N°1, who for some reason is unable to warp into a demon like the rest of his kind in his puberty. A day came when he magically turns a wooden skewer into stone, piercing the scale of Leon Abbot, the pride leader and self-proclaimed savior of the demons. Abbot claims that he had been blasted into the future instead of coming to Limbo and managed to threaten the only surviving warlock from the time spell to send him back, though not before he had grabbed a human bow and a book, Lady Heatherington Smythe's hedgerow, the latter being the current school text in Imp School. When N°1 suggests to Abbot that he could be a warlock, Abbot used something suspiciously like a fairy mesmer on N°1, persuading him to jump into the volcano back to Earth to find the surviving warlock Abbot had mentioned, and N°1 obeyed. After briefing Butler about the demons and his theory of the time spell unravelling, Artemis goes with him to the Massimo Bellini theatre in Sicily, his new calculations predicting that the next demon would appear there right on the stage where Norma is showing. Holly appears and before long the two start their 'negotiations'. Artemis informs Holly (and by the iris-cam, Section Eight), that what spurs him to research the demons are his debt for the fairies' past help and the challenges their problems present his intellect. He tells her of his theory about the time spell breaking, and of the resulting disaster in which demons will appear everywhere on Earth, leading to the discovery of the People and maybe genocide. Later, Butler, testing the night-vision on Holly's new helmet while waiting for the materialisation, noticed the blonde girl and her three male associates from Barcelona. Artemis concludes that they might also be after the demon, and noting the crippled man pointing his crutch, a possible dart rifle, at the materialisation spot, says that they plan to take him alive and would cause a distraction to do so. Holly, desperate to keep the demon, who appeared to be N°1, from their clutches, reluctantly watches as he was anchored and abducted, having no time to act as she wishes to. Artemis, acknowledging that the blonde girl is their leader, gets her attention and finds that she knows him, saying his name in reply. He sets Holly to spy on her, resulting in her lying on a luggage rack of three trains above the girl's head when Foaly finally manages to track down some data on the group. The girl is identified as Minerva Paradizo, a child prodigy from France. The three men are her father Gaspard Paradizo, Juan Soto, the head of Soto security, and the crutch man is Billy Kong, a dangerous criminal. After following Minerva back to her destination, the Chateau Paradizo in Tourrettes sur Loup, Holly, spotting Minerva's baby brother Beau on his electric toy car, suggests using Doodah and his legendary driving skills to infiltrate the mansion's intimidating security system. Mulch is then sent to recruit Doodah with the incentive of Foaly nixing all Doodah's criminal records. Doodah, disguised as Beau, successfully winds some fibre optic around a cable, connecting Foaly to all the Chateau's systems. His cover later blown when he encounters Minerva, he escapes while Foaly attempted to lure the Paradizos outside using several phantom images of the french special forces, the COS, with Artemis also suggesting phantom guided missiles and Butler flinging smoke grenades into the grounds. Minerva appears to have double-crossed Artemis when she switched the demon to another container and lures Holly into an adapted car, spraying her with sleeping gas and abducting her also. Minerva has a conversation with N°1 in his cell, leading him to the knowledge that Abbot somehow materialised in Chateau Paradizo's grounds two years ago and was anchored by some silver on a statue. After learning that the demons can no longer take down the humans due to their civilized development, he confided to Minerva the details of the time spell in exchange for the book and the bow, then dug out the silver and returned to Limbo. Minerva then tells N°1 that her goal is to present her calculations to the Nobel committee, thus being the first child to recieve the prize,"not even the great Artemis Fowl" had won. Also, she intended to have humans prepare for the materialisation of demons when the time spell breaks, anchoring them and caging them for study. Holly, who had vented the car and had been feigning unconsciousness to enter Chateau Paradizo as Artemis planned, encounters Billy Kong in her cell. She manages to knock him out and escapes, reuniting with her helmet Foaly had bounced from its place and rescuing N°1 while Artemis distracts Minerva on the phone. Minerva then realises with towering rage that Artemis had actually 'let' her capture Holly in order to get N°1. Gaspard persuades Minerva to give up on the project, saying that N°1 is a sentient, intelligent creature, to which she complies. Billy Kong had a bitter past believing that demons killed his brother. He wants revenge and instead demands Minerva to forge on the project, knocking out her father and Juan Soto and threatening her with their lives. Artemis, watching the events from his laptop, is determined to help Minerva. Noticing the runes on N°1's body and recalling something, he calls Kong and uses the power of 'suggestion' to persuade Kong's subconscience into scheduling the ransom drop at Taipei 101, trading N°1 for Minerva's life. After making the exchange, N°1 drops the silver fragment that Minerva used to anchor him to Earth and Artemis had taken out, and materialized on the Taipei 101's giant silver pendulum, which acted as an alternative anchor. To Kong, it seems as though N°1 had dematerialised completely back to Limbo. After rejoining with Holly and N°1, Artemis reveals the second part of his plan as the art exhibition on the fortieth floor, which he hypothesises are the warlocks from the time spell circle, turned to stone by the gargoyle's touch, the same trick N°1 had used on the skewer back in Limbo. Now sure N°1 is a warlock, Artemis tells him to reverse the spell. Kong had followed them, however, and one of his men strapped a bomb onto Holly before Butler managed to knock out all of them. N°1 can only revive one warlock, Qwan, the leader, due to the other ones being all dead. Artemis had Holly take all of them except Butler and Minerva out of the window to the next building for him to defuse the bomb, much to Butler's concern. He failed, however, when Holly's wings shut down due to excess weight, but Artemis has planned for this and takes off N°1's new silver bangle Holly had put on, transporting all of them to Hybras. On the way to Hybras, Artemis managed to steal some magic by embracing it, later discovering that humans must have had magic at one time. Now on Hybras, Artemis suggests using the bomb's power to convert into enough magic to lift the island back to Earth's current time. Their materialisation alerted all the pride and the two groups faced each other. Qwan revealed that Abbot and his friend Bludwin were the ones who broke the warlock's circle, throwing themselves upon them. Bludwin missed and fell into the volcano while Abbot took Queffor down with him. Abbot, having mesmerized the entire council into believing he is their king, sets the demons to destroy the group, he himself killing Holly, N°1 and Qwan. Artemis quickly remembers the time spell pattern and uses it to fire an energy blast from Holly's gun back into the past to where Abbot attacked her, altering the past and bringing Holly and the warlocks back to life. Holly then manages to knock out Abbot, and with all five magical creatures in the circle, manage to get home. In the time field, they discover that Qweffor, Qwan's apprentice, had been inside Abbot the whole time, as their bodies fused together when Abbot broke the time spell circle, and stole Qweffor's magic. Holly also sees how Artemis saved her, but he tells her "It never happened." Now back on Earth, Artemis and Holly realized they have switched an eye with each other. After that, they meet the LEP and Foaly, who tells them that they were gone for three years, that Ark Sool was fired, and that Mulch has teamed up with Doodah and is doing well with Short and Diggums: Private Investigators, also calling Foaly daily to ask of Holly's return. The LEP manages to dispose of Hybras' remains so that humans would not notice a new island appearing overnight. Artemis is then taken to an Ireland coast, where he is told that someone is waiting for him. Holly follows him down the LEP ship's ramp to bid him farewell. She tells him how much he's changed, even developing a more open sense of humor, kisses his cheek and sends him on his way. When Artemis walks in the cottage Foaly had mentioned, a man pulls a gun on him, but with Artemis recognizing him saying "Butler. Is that you under all that hair?' Butler then tears down the curtains to see that Artemis had returned, and breaks down sobbing. After his bodyguard regains himself, Artemis shows him that he had picked up some magic through his journey, and could erase the truth Butler had told his parents and their suffering over the course of his disappearance. The book ends with Artemis in shock to learn he has become the elder brother to twins while he was gone. The Time Paradox The sixth book in the Artemis Fowl series begins with Artemis, fourteen years old due to his travel in the time stream, trying to "tackle some restaurant terms" with his two younger twin brothers, Beckett and Myles. It mentions briefly that his parents were in their room with a doctor, due to his mother having a slight flu. After hearing that his mother's organs are failing and she has mere days to live, Artemis tries to heal her with his stolen magic, but discovers that things turn out to be much more dangerous than they seemed. His mother had somehow been caught a fairy disease (which Artemis thought he caused by mesmerizing his mother), cured only by a now extinct animal (silky sifaka lemur), thanks to a heartless deal Artemis made at age ten. To get her help in saving his mother, Artemis claims that Holly Short infected Angeline, a lie that causes him much guilt. Artemis, along with Holly, takes another trip into the time stream, finding that upon entry that the travel aged Artemis to 18 and Holly to an adolescent. Their plan to steal the lemur from Fowl Manor goes wrong as Butler discovers them and they are locked in the boot of the Fowl's car. Once woken, they realise that the care is in Rathdown Park, the place the much desired silky safaka lemur is being kept. They are broken out of the boot by Mulch Diggums, claiming that he found a note adressed to him, promising a stupendous amount of gold if he can help them. The three manage to locate the lemur and Mulch digs a tunnel into the cage, but Artemis realises too late that the cages are interlocking, and the cage him and Mulch are in is the one of a gorilla. The gorilla almost kills both of them, but Holly scares the gorilla away and heals Artemis. Because she is relieved he is alive, she kisses him. Meanwhile, in the next cage, the younger Artemis and Butler are tempting the lemur and manage to steal it. Artemis plans to sell the lemur to Damien Kronski, the leader of the Extinctionists. However, after the trade is completed, the lemur escapes and Butler kidnaps Holly. Artemis the junior then sells Holly herself to Kronski, passing her off as a unidentified species that is dangerous. At the Extinctionists meeting, Kronski attempts to kill Holly, but a disguised Artemis stands up to defend her case. They debate, and Kronski is defeated when Artemis manages to convince the room full of people that Holly is in fact a human girl. The Extinctionists are angry at Kronski and attempt to leave, but the guards lock down the building to stop them. Artemis and Holly are seperated in the chaos and while Holly flees for the souq in which the deal between the younger Artemis and Kronski over the lemur was made, Artemis has a fight with Kronski himself, which results in Artemis being pushed into the pit that executes the animals. However, the flames turn out to be holograms, and Artemis is captured by the true villian: Opal Koboi, who needs the silky safaka lemur's (named Jayjay by Holly and Artemis) brain fluid to gain extraordinary powers. Artemis manages to escape by letting free the animals the Extinctionists believed they killed but were in fact being locked up by Opal and her two henchmen, Mervall and Descant Brill, the pixie twins. Holly, Artemis, Mulch and Jayjay reunite; Mulch leaves, only to have his memories sucked by Opal who immediately acknowleged what had happened, and the remaining three attempt to get to Fowl Manor, so they can return to their own time. However, the younger Artemis and Butler find them, and demand to know everything and then to be taken into the future with Artemis, Holly and Jayjay. Back in his own time, Artemis tries to cure his mother but it is revealed that the symptoms were faked by Opal Koboi, who has taken over his mother's mind. She followed them back through the time stream and dropped out of it a few days before Artemis did, so she would have the chance to take over Angeline. Eventually, Artemis leads Opal away from Fowl Manor and tricks her into believing Myle's monkey toy is Jayjay. He then activates the seventh kraken, which buries Opal under rock and debris and almost kills Artemis. Holly finds and heals him and takes him home, where N°1 tells them that he sent the younger Artemis back to their own time, with their memories wiped. After the fairies leave, Artemis visits his mother, who tells him she remembers everything that she saw when in Opal's mind, including Holly, N°1, and Artemis saving them all. She makes Artemis promise to tell her everything. At the end of the book, we are told that Opal escaped from under the rocks of the seventh kraken and is on the run. The Atlantis Complex Artemis Fowl meets with Captain Holly Short, Foaly, and Commander Vinyaya in Iceland. There Artemis reveals that he has created and invested in a new idea to save the world. He created a small nanofiber flake that (when created in sufficient numbers) acts as imitation snow. His plan is to coat all of the glaciers in the world with this compound so that the new reflective coating keeps the iceburgs from melting. As they talk, both Holly and Foaly realize that Artemis's behavior is strange; he is constantly counting his words, and asks the fairies to arrange their seating by height. They conclude that Artemis has contracted The Atlantis Complex, a mental disorder common in criminals. The symptoms of the disease are similar to OCD, in addition, those who have contracted it may also experience paranoia, and multiple personality disorder. (On a side note, the disease was first diagnosed by one Dr. E Dypess, which, if strung together, forms the condition Oedipus, a disease in which a person, usually a boy, experiences libido for his/her parent of the opposite sex and sometimes attempts to kill his/her parent of the same sex. This is much like Artemis' pseudonym in The Lost Colony, Sir E. Brum, whom he talked about with his fellow child genius Minerva and whose name forms the word, "cerebrum".) As a result, Artemis has begun to arrange his life around the number five (such as arranging his sentences into incriments of five and avoiding the number four). He does not trust anyone, and as later displayed, he has an alter ego: Orion. While Artemis Fowl is displaying the invention, which he has dubbed the Ice Cube, an unknown LEP space probe enters the atmosphere above them. When the probe impacts the shuttle the LEP arrived in, Commander Vinyaya instantly dies, trying to save her men. Holly and Foaly are safe, but Artemis is standing right in the way of the so- called "scientific probe". Artemis actually believes that the probe is one of his delusions, and that he has to face his fears. Stranded on a rooftop, Holly cannot do anything to save him. She ends up having to shoot out the ground underneath Artemis to get him out of the way. Meanwhile, having received an urgent text message from his sister, Juliet, Butler travels to Cancun. Once he gets there, he finds out that Artemis fabricated the message to get him out of the way out of mistrust. When he arrives, The fictitional danger turns out to be real when a fairy appears on the jumbotron system and urges the fans to attack. Butler manages to hold them off until Juliet disables the system, returning the people back to normal. As the reuinted siblings try to travel away, they are waylayed by a group of renegade dwarves who plan to mind wipe them of all their fairy knowledge (and everything else). But the two are saved by Mulch Diggums who joined the dwarves under a false idenity. It is then revealed that Turnball Root is behind the havoc. He figured out how to create a small spark of magic, despite having lost his, and uses this skill to brand a control rune onto one of the guards, who provide him with all he needs to enact his plan. Root and his crew of ne'er do wells escape the prison shuttle and fake their deaths when the rogue probe crushed the prison transport. At the same time, after Holly shoots Artemis with a jolt of electricity and the impact forces him out of the way, when the group comes together again, they find that Artemis is no longer himself. He has reverted to Orion, a carefree, optimistic alter ego who openly claims his love for Holly and calls Foaly a noble steed (much to the centaur's displeasure). Orion is obviously unaffected by the weight of the situation, and is also completely incapable of scheming, a trait which unfortunately is most vital seeing the group's status. When asked what to do, he invariably replies 'Set up a biviouac.' The group finds an escape shuttle and uses it to follow the probe, which is drilling into the ice on a direct course to the city of Atlantis. The oxygen tank ruptures, and air is running out, and Holly is forced to knock out both Orion and Foaly to conserve oxygen long enough to get a warning out. Ironically, the zap causes Orion to revert back into Artemis. They are then contacted by Commander Kelp, who forbids them to investigate any further. However, he implies they should look into the situation. Mulch, Butler, and Juliet then meet up and join Artemis, Holly, and Foaly. Turnball travels to Venice. He then finds his mortal wife and makes a plan to make her young again. After tangling with a giant squid, Artemis finds a computer core, and the fairies follow the trail back to Venice, and Make plans to confront Turnball. But their sub is intercepted and they are captured. Turnball brands Artemis and Holly with his control runes and enacts his plan to kidnap a certain demon warlock to restore his human wife's youth. In Atlantis, N°1 helps the injured, when Holly, who is under Turnball's control, gets him to follow her onto the modified ambulance ship to help an injured Artemis. A fight ensues when the now freed LEP and humans (who managed to break free thanks to Mulch) encounter the remaining members of Turnball's group. Things look grim when Juliet and Butler lose and all that is left is an unconcious Artemis, a slightly crispy Mulch, and Foaly. The tables turn when it is revealed that despite Artemis being under Turnball's control, Orion is not. The genius's alter ego manages to knock Holly out despite her stating that Artemis would never shoot her. Turnball has one last trump card: he rigged the ship to explode. Turnball's wife, who is now very old, finds out about Turnball's scheme to extend her life. She then tells him she has lived a long life and wants to go on one final journey. She flies the ship away with Turnball by her side. The ambulance explodes, killing them instantly, allowing the humans and fairies to escape. Artemis later regains conciousness (thanks to a bit of N°1's magic that put him temporarily in control), but is still under the influence of the Atlantis complex. Butler calls Angeline and tells her of her boy's condition. She then expresses that she wants to be by his side and that a squad of LEPrecon fairies are coming to transport her to Atlantis, where Artemis will undergo therapy to let go of his guilt of the crimes he has committed over his prosperous career. The Last Guardian Artemis is undergoing therapy to get rid of the Atlantis Complex. During his last session, Dr. Argon voices an interesting theory about residual magic cause humans to look toward magic, like the Fowls. Through research, Argon found that some great magical event happened back at Fowl Manor thousands of years ago. Other Fowl members had tried for the 'crock of gold' as well as Artemis. After his last session, Artemis and Holly Short got a message from Foaly: Opal Koboi is up to no good again. Artemis, Holly and Butler go to Foaly, and they see a video stream. Two gnomes demanded the Opal in prison to be released, or else they would kill the younger Koboi. Everyone except Foaly and Artemis are confused. Then they explain. There was a ninety percent chance that if they killed the younger Opal in the present time, everything Opal influenced from after her younger self entered the present until now would spontaneously combust. The LEP are only given a few minutes to get Opal the elder out of her cell. They put her in a antirad suit and a antirad rod to prevent her from destroying everything. Opal's goal was to use all the energy from the combusting to reform herself, except much, much stronger. There is something to do with the great magical incident at Fowl Manor, as Opal needed to do something there. It turned out that The Berserkers had been placed under a spell in the manor grounds. Opal unlocks the spell, leaving the Beserkers under her thrall. The Beserkers end up possesing Myles, Beckett, Juliet, and several other animals and corpeses. However, there is a second lock. It releases the power of Danu, or Armegeddon, and would destroy every human on Earth. Opal was on the brink of opening the second lock, when Artemis and a unconcious Holly Short both appear. Opal had invited them to come and let her watch her annihilate the human population. If Opal put her hand on the right handprint, she would close the Beserker's gate forever, and every fairy in the area would be killed. If she put her hand on the left handprint, she would release the power of Danu. Only Opal could make the decision. If anyone else tried to do it, nothing would happen. Then, Artemis places Holly's hand on the right handprint, only that its not Holly's - it's Opal's clone, Nopal, the clone she made to escape the hospital in The Opal Deception. The real Opal screams at one of the Beserkers to kill Nopal, but instead, since he was released of his thrall, he kills Opal instead. A giant magical corona forms around the Beserkers gate, releasing every fairy's spirit. But since Artemis swapped a fairy eye with Holly back in The Lost Colony, he only manages to talk to Butler and Holly, whom arrived right as the magic corona formed, for a just a few minutes, before spell kills him. Six months after this incident, humans are more eco friendly. All of the Koboi tech in human technology had combusted, and humans learned how to farm food themselves for their own families. Solar power and wind power are the top two most used energy sources. Humans had spotted some fairies/aliens, but they did not feel like exploiting them. Artemis is still mourned. Then, Holly and Foaly come back to Butler, and they tell him about Artemis's plan that they worked out from the information they had. Before "surrendering" to Opal at the Beserker Gate, Artemis had kissed Holly on the forehead, and told her to give it to Foaly for him. They realized that Artemis was giving them some of his DNA to use to make a clone. Because of the enormous amount of magic residue, they find Artemis's soul and put it into the clone. Artemis has forgotten everything about the fairy folk, so Holly begins their long tale with the same words that began the first Artemis Fowl book. "It all started in Ho Chi Minh City in the summer. Sweltering by anyone's standards. Needless to say, Artemis Fowl would not have been willing to put up with such discomfort if something extremely important had not been at stake. Important to the plan..." Personal Developement The series watches Artemis develop from a calculating criminal to a young man with acknowledged, though controlled(and rarely shown), emotions. At the end of the second book, Holly gives him a gold coin with a hole she shot through it with her magically healed index finger, to remind him of the spark of decency beneath his slyness after what he did for her. He later attached the coin to a leather cord which he wears at all times. The mind-wipe at the end of the third book reverses this process, but Artemis regains his emotions as he regains memories. Also, during the fifth book, Artemis begins to enter puberty and develops a crush on his female adversary. Artemis also gains limited fairy magic at the end of the fifth book, which may have changed him further. During the sixth book, Artemis loses possession of his magic powers in the beginning in a vain attempt to heal his mother. It has been heavily emphasized that Artemis has never been exposed to (or at least never done) manual labor and is obviously soft muscled, as seen in The Arctic Incident, when he had trouble just jumping off and gripping the side of the train; The Opal Deception, when he and Holly are trying to escape a pack of trolls he can barely keep up with her; The Lost Colony, when he had to pull a bomb into a crater for an energy source; and in The Time Paradox, when he tries to get the lemur Jayjay off the power lines he can barely move his own body weight on a crank platform; during the fight with Kronski and how his blows do not affect the man at all; and when he sprints to the Fowl Manor Garage and could barely make the 100 yard run. This makes it obvious that if Artemis did not have Butler with him all the time, none of his plans could have been carried out, due to the fact Artemis is not a physical person. Artemis also seems to disdain the idea of actual exercise, as Butler has tried to coach him in physical fitness but he does not cooperate, and how he has made excuses before to get out of Gym Class. During the first few pages of The Time Paradox, we learn that the only form of excercise he has taken up had been horse back riding, due to the fact that the horse did most of the work. Later, during an attempt to rescue the Silky Sefikia Lemur, he takes a serious note of his lack of physical fitness and remembers how Butler has tried to train him in the gym. It is also revealed that during the time stream trips, Artemis concentrated on his muscles, to force himself to buff up, which did not do anything. It is revealed in The Atlantis Complex that Artemis has began to improve on his physical fitness and has taking up training in MMA with Butler as his trainer. At the end of The Time Paradox, Holly takes note of how selfless he's been, and Artemis slowly comes to realize how much he's changed since his father's disappearance a few years ago. One of the emotional problems that Artemis faces throughout the series is puberty. The concept is first introduced in the Arctic Incident where Artemis thinks that in a couple of years, he'd be looking at Holly in a different light. Another source of this is that in the graphic novel, when Artemis finds the acorn capsule, he unzipped Holly's LEP suit low enough to see her breasts. Though Artemis doesn't actually have problems with puberty until the Lost Colony where he discovers that he can't keep his eyes off Minerva and frequently asks Butler whether it is normal for him to feel attracted to the pretty French girl. Artemis never acts on these emotions though Butler says at the end of the Lost Colony that Minerva was hoping that he would stay in touch. Around the end of The Lost Colony, Holly is shown to kiss Artemis on the cheek before a brief, but tight hug. The concept of romance was finally really incorporated in the series in the Time Paradox. When Artemis and Holly go through the time stream, Artemis increases in age while Holly decreases, meaning that Holly is barely older than Artemis. She is disturbed by this and tries to keep her emotions under control. Finally, after Artemis was beaten up by the gorilla, Holly is having more trouble than ever to keep her feelings under check. She gives in when she heals Artemis and tells him that she 'couldn't do without him'. She then proceeds to kiss him, concluding in a very confused, and guilty Artemis. Finally, Artemis tells Holly the truth about his mother. Holly is incredibly angry but keeps herself in control and talks to him only when she has to. Artemis understands so doesn't push her to forgive him, but tries his hardest to do something so that she has no choice but to. Artemis then has a brainwave when he sees an old holographic communicator and sets her up to call Julius Root, still alive in that time. Holly is, of course, very emotional after this, but goes back to calling Artemis 'Arty', telling him that he is forgiven but how there weren't to be anymore 'elfin kisses'. Artemis's simple reply 'I see' seemed to worry Holly, so after everything is sorted out, she says to him 'we're from different worlds, Artemis, we'll always have doubts about each other. Let's just carry on and leave the past in the past where it should be.' Artemis's only reaction was to think as he watched Holly stride towards the house, 'If only. If only.' It is revealed that Artemis has an attraction towards Holly, but never truly expresses it, save in his own mind. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Male